You Changed My Life
by swac twilight14
Summary: "Oh my god. remember that time when" she said but he cut him off "I dont shut up" "That time when you were-" a pair of lips shut her up. Chad Dylan Cooper is gay and Ms Sonny Monroe is..hot. What could possibly happen? T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I lost contact with 1 so we wont be able to continue this collab story**

**SO I STARTED TO RE-WRITE IT YAY~~**

"**The new angel in the devil's body"**

**(Chad's POV)**

**(original capter one and two okay?)**

My name is Chad Dylan Cooper…and I'm…well, _gay_.

I have lots of girl friends and I flirt with some cute gays for fun, but the thought of me kissing a man—boy—irks me. I've never actually been attracted to a guy—and the thought of me dating one freaks me out—but I've never been attracted to a girl either, so…yeah.

"Hey Chad, the gays' bathrooms are in Switzerland" James—the jock— said, making his fellow meatheads laugh at me.

I'm gay, and I get teased for it, but my flag won't fall to the ground.

"Haha. Very funny James, since when did your brain start working? Oh wait, it never worked, your brain is still placed in your ankle." I said pushing the boys' bathroom open as I rolled my eyes at him. As I walked outside, I quickly spotted my friend and rushed over to join her.

"Hey Chad, did you see the new denim blouse of Forever 21?" Tawni said as we stood around her car in the parking lot and waited for the bell to ring.

"Oh yeah, I did see it. And personally, I think it would look fa-bu-lous on you." I said snapping my fingers at her. With my friends, I can be gay without worrying about being judged. But lately I've been confused; I don't _fully _accept my gayness just yet. See, I've kind of been having second thoughts, and I don't want to fully commit until I'm attracted to a guy at least. But like I said earlier, the thought just kind of creeps me out a little bit. I think I'm..._bi_ but I DONT LIKE GUYS.

"Really? Okay then, I'm gonna buy it!" She said and flipped her long blonde curls. I smiled back, opening my mouth to say something when the roar of an engine interrupted me. Suddenly, all of our attention was on the black shiny BMW; the license plate read SAM 666…

I was pulled from my thoughts as a girl in leather pants, super high heels and a dark green polyester blouse that clung into her perfect body stepped out. Her long brown curls were perfect with the silver glittery hoops she wore in her ear. Her red lips and rosy cheeks made her look innocent but dangerous. She smirked at us and took off her black _Dickies _sunglasses.

_I think I just saw an angel in a devil's body_.

She looked at me and smiled genuinely. I put my hand on my hip, and I folded my knee lightly—it's a habit—and flipped my rainbow-colored scarf as I envied the beauty of the angel in front of me.

I look at her clothes and compared it to mine.

Her dark green blouse that showed her creamy white round shoulder blades and compared it to my long-sleeved black with white buttons, button-up shirt. Then, my eyes landed on her leather pants that fit onto her long sexy legs and compared it to my mustard colored loose pants then I compared her high black killer heels to my plain blue converse. I rolled my eyes at myself. _This is pathetic, I'm good looking but she's beautiful and hot. Why couldn't the Lord give me that kind of look?_

She walked towards the building swaying her hips, her heels clicking at her every step. That's when I noticed that her blouse was also backless; she had creamy white skin with a tattoo on her back. _SAM?_

So the fabulous girl's name is Sam...hmm..

**(Sonny's POV)**

My father is rich as hell. Thats all you need to know. We've been travelling around the world and so far this is my favorite school. This is my second day and I'm loving it more!

"He's cute." I told the girls that talked to me. _I think this brunette's name is Penelope…or is this Portlyn? _It had been two days since my first arrival in this school. Already I had my eyes set on the good-looking guy that stared at me on my first day.

"Yeah, but he's gay." Portlyn… no wait… Penelope said with a frown.

"So? I think I can change him." I grinned smugly

"Believe me, I've tried. But it doesn't matter, he knows how to flirt and he knows when a girl flirts with him. He doesn't flirt back." Penelope said, _or is this Portlyn?_

"Chloe, you don't know how to flirt sweetie." _Oh she's Chloe…then who's this brunette?_

"I do know how to flirt, Pen!" Chloe said…_so I guess the tall brunette is Portlyn, because the shorter one is Penelope_.

"Sure honey. Sure." 'Pen' answered while patting Chloe on the head.

"Shut up." Chloe said, rolling her eyes. Looking up, I saw one blonde and two brunettes enter the cafeteria and join cute guy at the table he was sitting at. _I know the blonde on his left, she's Tawni; she's the girl who praised me on my fashion sense. But the other two I don't know._

"Hey, Pen." I said suddenly, causing them to halt their conversation.

"Yes, Sonny?"

"Who are the two brunettes with him?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my curiosity.

"That's Jessica and Angela; they're two of his best friends."

"Hmm…alrighty then. Well I'm gonna go flirt with him now. " I said, smirking as I sent one more look his way and got up from my chair.

"Sonny, Chad will never flirt back." 'Pen' said with a knowing look. _So his name is Chad then_.

"Watch me." I said, opening the two buttons of my polo shirt and pulled my mini skirt up higher. _It's a good thing I_ _wore my black killer heels again_. I walked slowly to his table, swaying my hips and making sure that everyone could hear the clicking of my heels. Every boy's eyes were on me, I could just tell. Sitting down in front of _Chad_, I smirked as I noticed that the cafeteria went silent.

"Hello." I said in my sexy-but-innocent voice, chuckling quietly to myself as he gulped loudly.

"Uhh, hi. Girls, can you leave us for a second?" Chad asked the three girls sitting with him. They nodded and got up, walking away as they continued to stare me down. I crossed my legs, smiling at the guys that leaned over to get a better look at them.

**(Chad's POV)**

_What is this angel doing here?_

"Your…Chad right?" She asked, hovering her heels right next to my knees as she raised her brows seductively and smiled an innocent smile.

_She's flirting with me. I know it. I've never flirted with any other girl before, but she's just…different. _Because of her breathtaking beauty, I decided to flirt back.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I replied, raising my brows innocently as I leaned closer to her. She smirked, sending a look to the girls that were currently sitting at the table she had come from. _Ah, Penelope, Portlyn and Chloe…I remember them._ I heard some gasps from the other girls that had also hit on me themselves at some point. _I know girls, it's as much a surprise to me as it is to you._

"_What is he doing?"_ I heard as Tawni hissed to Jessica.

"_I don't know"_ She replied, her eyes widening as they continued to stare at the angel in front of me. The girl seemed to hear them because she grinned and leaned closer to me too. I felt something in my stomach that I had never felt before…_are those butterflies? Nah, no way! Maybe I just ate something bad... yeah something bad_

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to ask you one question" She answered, batting her eyes at me. That was actually really cute _Woah, Woah What am I talking about?_ Oh gosh!

I could hear boys whispering behind me, leaning closer so they can get a better view of her cleavage. Feeling a little protective, I smiled shyly back at her.

"And what is that?" I asked, leaning a little more towards her as I noticed the guys starting to lean closer. _Seriously guys STOP!_ "By the way, do you mind if I do this?" I asked as I began to button her shirt, my hand slightly brushing against her cleavage.

"Actually, I don't." She replied with a smile. After I finished buttoning her buttons, I uncrossed her legs by my foot; that action really earned me a couple of 'aww's from the guys behind me.

"I was wondering why you're…you know. I mean, you're too cute to not be into girls." She whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder. _Ahh…should've seen that coming actually. Not like she's the first person to ask me that._

"Well, I mean I guess I just can't help but act girly and…well…I like being able to act that way. Besides, I've never been attracted to a girl, sooo…" I said, leaning a little into her hand that was on my shoulder. For some reason, it felt nice.

"Maybe someone can change it." She whispered again as she leaned closer to me. So close in fact, that I thought that she was going to kiss me. I didn't move an inch; it seemed like I was being hypnotized by her voice.

"Hmm, and who could that be?" I replied, unable to hide the way my voice broke a little and causing her to smirk again. She passed my lips, brushing her lips to my cheek before she kissed my ear.

"Me." She whispered before pulling back like nothing had happened. She stood up—causing me to do the same for some reason. _She's almost the same height as me, but that's because of her heels; if she wasn't wearing her heels she would be at about my chin level as opposed to forehead level—where she is now._

Walking back to her table, I noticed that she made sure to sway her hips. As she arrived back at her table, she high-fived her friends while giving them a smug look. The cafeteria started to get noisy again—I had almost forgotten that we weren't alone—but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I sat down, still staring at the first girl that had ever managed to hit on me and have me return the favor. I ignored my friends as they talked about how 'ridiculous' I was, thinking to myself.

"Ok then. That's fine." I muttered under my breath.

It took me a few minutes before I realized something that would cause me to _have_ to talk to her again. _I never got her name_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's two!**

**I dont own swac :PP**

**It will always belong to disney**

I'm sitting at 'Look out Mountain' with _her_, and I think we're on a date. We both look at each other, smiling, as we both climb out of my dream car, a Silver Mercedes convertible.

"Here you go" I said as I fed the nameless angel beside me some strawberries. She laughed, wrapping her lips around the tip of the strawberry in my hand.

"Why, thank you Chad" She said, looking at me at me as she slowly licked her red lips. Biting my own, I couldn't help but to stare at her lips…_I wonder, what those juicy lips taste like…_

"Hey…" I said softly, feeling somewhat nervous and confused a where my thoughts were going.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling up at me.

"I'm want to try something, is that okay?" I asked, smiling a small smile as she nodded slowly.

"Close your eyes." I instructed, my smile widening when she did just that. Slowly, I leaned in closer to her—my own eyes closing with each inch forward—when suddenly, she started screaming. My eyes snapped open at the sound as it penetrated my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I screamed as she continued to scream her ear-piercing scream, causing me to start shaking slightly. "Stop!" I yelled as she ignored me and continued to scream..._I guess I'll have to call her by the only name that I know to address her by._

"Sam, please stop it!" I yelled, only to once again be ignored by her. "Sam!" I continued to yell as she started to back away from me and blur into the distance. "Sam!"

**End of dream**

"SAM!" I shouted as I shot up in bed, suddenly waking up. "That was a dream?" I thought out loud. _Of course it was a dream. I had a car for God's sakes!_

I finally found the source of the irritating scream._ Figures, it's my alarm clock_. I rolled my eyes and pressed the button to shut it off before picking it up.

"You ruined it you know? I was about to kiss Sam-" I stopped myself short as I realized what I was about to say. I slowly put my alarm clock down, realizing that I might need to do some deep thinking. _Why? Why did I dream of…me…and a girl…kissing? Well… almost kissing._

I picked up my grey shirt and put it on before heading to the bathtub to brush my teeth and fill up my bathtub with warm water.

I wonder what Sam will wear today…wait, hold that thought! Why do I care what Sam will wear?

_Oh my god. You like her!_

What? No I don't! I'm _gay_, why would I like Sam? I mean I don't even know if her name _is _Sam to be honest.

_Still! Why do you care? Watch out Chad the signs are there._

Pfft! What signs? There are no signs!

_Oh please…the dreaming of her? That over-protective thing you do when she is around other guys? And let's not forget the WONDERING about what she's going to wear—or the fact that you've been wondering whether or not she's thinking about you too? And don't try to cover that up Chad, I AM your brain. Just because you don't actively think about something doesn't mean that you're not subconsciously thinking it. Those are the signs Chad…and I think you're starting to really be a…._

No. Please don't say it!

_You're actually a…_

Please. Don't!

_A guy!_

No! It can't be true! I do not like her! No, no, no, no, no! NO!

_I think you do Chad._

Oh what do you know, you're just…me…

I snapped back to reality, turning the bathtub faucet off and unplugging the drain as I changed my mind about taking a bath. Deciding on a shower instead, I turned the shower on and stepped in the nearly empty bathtub, letting the water wash over me.

"I cannot like her" I said to myself as I stood under the downpour of water.

After I got out of the shower, I chose to wear my most 'Girly' look as Tawni calls it. Taking out my blue peacoat, I laid it carefully on my bed. Next, I found my favorite grey, cashmere scarf and put it next to my coat. Taking out my black skinny jeans and white polo—with a polka dot bowtie, might I add—I grabbed my black kicks and inspected my outfit.

"There." I said as I finished getting dressed. _Looking good Chad_. I marched downstairs, grabbing the toast that my sister prepared for me and eating it.

"Good morning Chad" She said as I placed a kiss on her cheeks.

"You don't smell like lavender today…. Do you need new bath salts or something?" she asked as I shook my head. My sister spoils me. A lot.

"No. I didn't take a bath, I took a shower." I replied, looking up as she gasped.

"Didn't take a bath? Are you okay? You never miss your bath! You always take one…and now some _shower?_" She cringed at the word _shower_. We never took showers…ever…in our entire lives! Sam's messing with my mind right now!

"I…I'm just…confused…right now. I promise, I'll take a bath tomorrow." I said, leaving her before she could reply.

After standing outside for a few minutes, I began tapping my foot and stood in my usual pose. Putting one hand on my hip and the other in my pocket as I waited.

"Where is she?" I asked myself. Tawni is never late…where is she now? A horn knocked me out of my thoughts, causing me to jump before looking up. I stared at the car in front of me in shock. It was my dream car. My silver Mercedes convertible…and Sam was driving it.

"Morning." She smiled, showing off her pearl white teeth.

"Morning." I cleared my throat "Whose car is that?" I asked in confusion.

"Mine." She answered, causing me to almost choke. _She has two cars?_

"A BMW and a Mercedes?" I asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"Why don't you ride with me to school and I'll tell you all my cars? There are a few." She smiled as she took her shades off and winked at me. I hesistated for a moment

"Come on..you'll like it!" she said. I awkwardly opened the door and sat on the leather seat.

_Oh God… this feels so great!_

"I only have two Mercedes." She said as she started to drive.

"Two?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I have a Mercedes-Benz E350 and this convertible." _Mercedes E? Wow, seriously!_

"My favorite of all my cars and cycles is the Mercedes E." She said with a glance in my direction.

"Why is that?" I asked, still in shock at how many cars she had.

"Well, it's a black car, has a brown leather interior and features a number of special amenities: including an iPod kit and a high-end sound system. It has a fender—well it was new when I got that—my car has a 7-speed automatic transmission, and a sports 3.498litre V6 engine. It can go from 0-60 in approximately 6 seconds." She babbled…I stared at her…wow…just...wow.

"Wait. Earlier you mentioned cycles? You drive motorcycles too?" I asked smiling as I thought of her on a motorcycle. _That's hot!_ Stop! Stop thinking that right now!

"No, I said a cycle. And Yes I do drive one. It's a white one. I don't know what it's called though, my Dad gave it to me because his friend's son's best friend—Shane—hit on me and I ignored him. So, basically he tried to persuade my dad into persuading me to go on a date with him. He taught me how to ride and all but I had no interest in him. Anyways, the only cars I have are the two Mercedes—but you knew about those—three BMWs, two Porshes, a Ferrari, a Honda, a Toyota, a mini cooper, an Audi R8, a Mitsubishi…and that's it. I have many cars because I told daddy that I want to try each and every car. If I don't like it, I get another. But if it's fine, I keep it" My jaw dropped as she finished…_she has a lot of cars._

"Sorry, I'm babbling aren't I?" She asked as she blushed lightly and looked at me.

"Nah, it's cool, I like it when you babble" I said, causing her to blush again as she turned her radio on.

If I had a mirror, I'd just start staring at myself. I've never liked anyone that babbled…especially when I don't like or I can't relate to the topic. But with Sam…it's just…different.

"_The day we met, frozen, I held my breath._ _Right from the start, I knew that I met the half of my heart, beats fast,_ _colors and promises…How to be brave, how could I love when I'm afraid to fall,_ _watching you stand alone._ _All of my doubts suddenly go away somehow. One step closer…_" I slowly started to smile as I heard Sam singing along to the radio. _Her voice is so beautiful. _I seriously couldn't stop smiling at her. _She sure is an angel._

"What?" She asked with a laugh.

"Nothing…I just find you really beautiful." The words came flying out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"T-Thank you…Chad." She smiled as she glanced over at me.

"You know my name?" I dumbly asked causing her to laugh at me.

"Uhh, yes, I talked to you yesterday…remember?" Oh…right.

"Right. Sorry, I forgot." I replied, unable to keep the blush from rising on my face.

"You're lucky you're cute." She said. She cut off the engine, causing me to jump before I realized that we were at school already

"Thanks for the ride" I said, shooting a smile at her.

"Anytime" She replied. Taking my bag, I started to walk to my usual spot. I saw Jess and Angela waiting for me, but before I could wave at them, I realized that I didn't ask Sam's name.

"Sam!" I shouted, she didn't look at me…_Sam is not her name._

I decided to play the month name

"January" no

"February" still no

"March" no

"April" ugh

"May" she stopped to pick something up

"June" I began to shout  
"July!" still no luck

"August" She finally looked and I smiled

"Hey August" I laughed and she just smiled

"Sam" I finally said to start until she cut me off

"Sam?" she asked with confusion clearly on her face. "Who's Sam?"

"I thought your name was Sam." I explained.

"Why?" She smiled weirdly at me

"Well…the tattoo and…the license plate…" My answered, my sentence trailing off as I started to feel embarrassed.

"Oh…_S.A.M._" She said, smirking as I nodded.

"No, no. SAM is the acronym of my name. Sonny Alison Monroe." She extended her arm. "Pleased to meet you." she smiled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper" I smiled as I shook her hand, "the pleasure's mine" I answered with a smile as she winked at me.

"Nice name Cooper" she smiled, "See you later cutie." She said as she pinched my cheeks and turned to walk her way graciously to her friends. I noticed her outfit for the first time since I had seen her that morning. She was wearing a stripe-patterned shirt and black blazer, shorts, and black see through stockings. This time, she wasn't wearing her high heels, but she was wearing brown leather wedges. But I did notice what the guys couldn't seem to take their eyes off from…her shorts. I glanced down at her shorts, but I wasn't able to pull my eyes away. Yes I WAS checking her out, but who could help it? She's got a really…really nice ass.

Excuse my language. That was terribly inappropriate.

"Nice" I said before being distracted by the sudden vibrations coming from my phone.

"Tawni." I answered.

"_CCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!" _she screamed into the phone. _This must be why she was late._

"Tawn…are you drunk?" I asked as I waved to Jess.

'_Who's that?' _she mouthed.

'_Tawni Hart, drunk_' I mouthed back, smiling when she made an 'o' in her mouth.

"_Maybe_" she giggled, "_everything is blurred pooper._" she laughed…she's insulting me again

"Well, _Blondie _I'm at school now, and you should probably ditch us today…good luck with your hangover later" I replied with a smirk.

" _Aww! Chaddy's maddy!_" she laughed again "_Woah!_" she said, I heard a loud thud and some…squashing sound.

"Oh eww! Tawni stop puking at your phone!" I said, before the line went dead.

"Ugh. Tawni's drunk" I said as I approached my friends.

"Eww…did she?" Angela said earning a nod from myself before she gagged in reply.

"Hey Chad?" Jessica said, drawing my attention from the topic at hand.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"Why were you with the new slut?" Jessica asked, causing me to roll my eyes in reply.

"She's not a slut. And she gave me a ride" I replied, suddenly feeling the overwhelming need to defend her.

"Well woohoo! She's so nice and so beautiful, I'll go be her best friend forever now!" She said, rolling her eyes before shooting a quick glare in _Sonny's_ direction.

"Jess. What's your problem?" I asked, annoyed that she would sit there and talk about my Sonshine like that…_Your Sonshine?_ Ignore that thought.

"She flirted with you, sweetie. I'm protecting you from her" She said, smiling at me.

"Why? She's not a monster!" _She's a beautiful angel._

"Well, she may not be a monster, but she IS a slut!" She said, glaring at me as she noticed the one I was sending at her.

"Oh shut up Jess. You don't even know her. Remember the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover'? Well it includes people too Jess!" I replied, sending as much venom to the glare that seemed to be stuck on my face now.

"Chad why are you so overprotective?" Angela asked, only to be ignored by us.

"Well, I'm not judging her by her cover Chad. She's literarily always half naked in front of the school" Jess said as she threw a glance and another glare in Sonny's direction.

"No she's not. Your just jealous of her Jess." I replied, bringing her attention back as I raised my voice slightly.

"And why would I be jealous of that bitch?" She asked, her glare intensifying as she stepped closer.

"Because she's beautiful and every boy here likes her!" I retorted, my voice raising even more—but still not bringing attention to us.

"No they don't._ You _don't like her… right?" I stared at her. Somehow I couldn't answer…

"I-" I started before I was cut off by the school bell "I gotta go…" I said before walking off.

"You don't like Sam right?" She shouted as I turned around to look at her.

"It's Sonny…" I replied in a low voice before I started to walk away. I watched Sonny in secret as she followed me with her eyes.

"Chad!" Jess screamed, but I ignored her and went to my first class…well…homeroom.

Sonny's POV

The way Chad complimented me…I felt like a different person. I was smiling a lot…talking a lot...and it felt comfortable.

"Hey Son-beam." Chloe said as I reached them after leaving Chad.

"Sup Chlo?" I asked, still smiling.

"So…are you and Chad a thing yet? He was with you earlier…though honey, please tell your boyfriend that he needs to lose the scarf, coat and bowtie…he's totally-" I knew where she was going with this so I finished her sentence for her.

"Gay. Yes Chloe. He's gay, and he's not my boyfriend…yet." I replied with a smile. _I hope he'll be my boyfriend._

"Sonny, sweetie, I think you're going to confuse Chad." Portlyn said.

"Why is that?" Penelope asked looking confused.

"Pen. Chad's been gay since like, I don't know, first grade? And Sonny flirting with him and him suddenly flirting back means he may possibly like Sonny. But gay guys—especially a gay man like Chad—would certainly be confused. It'll either change him, or push him more towards his gayness." Port said looking at all of us.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked "Yesterday, you were happy because Chad flirted back and now your telling me to stop? I like him Port remember? " I added, my smile now turning to a frown.

"Right. Right. What am I saying? Sorry baby, but, I hope Chad likes you back." She replied with a pat on my shoulder.

The bell rang and we all stand up and headed to our homerooms.

"Chad!" The girl from yesterday…who is she again? Chad looked at her then walked quickly inside the building.

"I wonder what's wrong" I said as I turned to my friends.

"Yeah" Pen agreed as I glanced down to look at my schedule.

"Homeroom it is." I said. I hadn't gone yesterday…I was lost in building A…and now I'm late. With this in mind, I ran to room 302 and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The teacher asked as I smiled shyly and showed my schedule. "Ah, Ms. Monroe. It's so nice to finally meet my new student. Do you mind telling me why you weren't here yesterday? Or why you weren't on time today?" He added with a look. _These are the kinds of teachers I don't like, the plastic ones_. He spoke to my mother when we were enrolling here and told me how lucky they are to have me here…and now he's looking at me like I'm a bug?

"Sorry…" I glanced down at the paper "…Marshall. It's not my fault this school is really big. Anyway, I'm here now aren't I?"

"That kind of tone is not allowed here in my class young lady. And that's Mr. Pike to you. Go to the backseat you twit" he wiped his sweaty forehead… _Ewww…_

"Woah, easy there Marshall, you might lose some more hair…" I said, earning a few laughs from the students as I rolled my eyes at him and made my way to the back seat.

"Sonny!" somebody said. Looking up, I saw Chad point to the empty seat next to him with a smile. Smiling back, I sat down next to him.

"That was great." He said as his smile widened.

"What was great?" I asked, my smile widening as well.

"The way you stood up to Mr. Pike. Kudos to you" he clapped his hands silently, causing me to laugh and roll my eyes playfully at him.

"Your lucky you're cute" I said once again.

"Alright enough chit chat, get your notebooks and…" his sentence trailed off as I carefully put my earphones on and played 'Kids in love' by Mayday Parade, before I was drawn out of my own world by a tap on my shoulder.

"What?" I whispered to Chad as I noticed that he was to one that had dragged my attention.

**'August, ****Whatcha doing?**' was written in his notebook in big letters. I smiled. August…huh..I pulled out one of my earphones and showed it to him.

'**Can I listen?**' he wrote. I adjusted the string and gave him the longer one, resulting in him moving closer and putting his right arm close to my left. He bobbed his head to the beat until I took the earphone out of his ear.

"Don't do that, you'll make it obvious" I said, chuckling as he blushed and took the earphone off of my hand. I felt a sudden shock but ignored it.

"Sorry" he said as he put his earphone back in his ear.

_I wonder what his lips taste like…they're so…pink and they look so soft and very shiny._ He looked at me with an adorable look on his face. He glanced at my lips then my eyes. I looked into his deep…ocean eyes._ They're very…blue. Seriously, they're so…so…blue._

"Your eyes" he whispered "They're like…chocolate. Sweet…yummy…nice…chocolate" He said, his eyes flickering to my lips "And your lips…so red…so…soft…so…kissable." He whispered as he started to lean closer, me doing the same thing.

_Inches. Just inches apart! We're about to kiss!_

"Ms. Monroe and Mr. Cooper!" We both jumped away from each other and looked down. "What the hell are you doing?" I looked at Chad to see that he was blushing.

"Chad. You're gay, you think you could score with a girl like her?" he asked, laughing

"Who are you to talk? You're ancient and still there's no sign that you got laid for three decades." I said, glaring at the jerk of a teacher in front of us.

"You have no right to talk to me like that Alison. Detention for you!"

"ohh I put Sonny on detention so she wont know that I'll call my mommy later and tell her about how one student bullied me" I teased

"Two hours young lady"

"Now get out of here before I sell you beauty products" I laughed at our teacher and the whole class laughed with me. I looked at Chad.

'Thank you' He mouthed. I nodded at him, smiling as Marshall walked away all red and sweaty.

Glancing at Chad one more time, I winked and walked out of the class as the bell rang.

**End of twoooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirtkid123:Okay I love your review. I thought no one would miss me! Hahaha thank you for bringing a smile to my face hugs and kisses to you my friend!**

**Here's three! SO SO SO SO SORRY I took so long to update...i just got my new laptop and it didnt have word in it..so PEACE!**

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC DISNEY OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**Get your head in the game**

_Chad POV_

Am I considered…_bi_? I like a girl but I feel gay. Well I'm not really sure that I do _like_ this girl. Pfft. Who said that I like her?

I looked at the clock and smiled inside. Its 5 o' clock and Ms. Edith dismissed the criminals on time. I call people who were sent to detention criminals because…well, if you didn't do anything _bad_ you wouldn't get detention right?

"August!" I shouted when I saw Sonny walk out. She immediately greeted me with her grin

"Hey, Chip!" she giggled, I raised a brow. _Chip?_

"Chip?" I smiled

"Well you have a nickname for me so I made one for you" She said

"Huh. I like Chip"

"And I like you" I was shocked on how straight forward she is

"You like me?" as if she didn't just tell you, you idiot!

"Yes Chad. Usually when a girl flirts with a guy, it means she is interested in him" she explained as if I was a kid or something

"I know that. I just couldn't believe that you're so straight forward" I rolled my eyes and she laughed

"Why are you here anyways?" she asked. Shit. What should I tell her? Wait why am I here?

"To..to thank you " she looked at me as if waiting for me to say more

"Oh. That's all?"

"Yes?" I cleared my throat "Yes."

"You're welcome then" What should I reply now?

"Well this is awkward, Chad says" then I gulped

"What?" Sonny laughed

"Sorry...I narrate when I'm nervous I said"

"Oops I did it again, I gulp" STOP STOP STOP. Sonny just laughed at me

"Why are you nervous? Sonny asked" she said

"I don't know"

"You like me Chad."

"No I dont" Really Chad? Really?

"You sure?"

_Sonny's POV_

"Yes..." He answered. I sighed. maybe Portlyn and Chloe's right. He doesn't like girls and He's all gay. There's no way I could change this cute gay.

"Why did you sigh?" he asked. Because I want to prove to Chloe and Portlyn that I could change you. "Nothing..."

He looked at me and I looked at him. I snapped my fingers inside my head. Its sad that he's gay. He's a pretty man... a _very_ pretty man. What they say is true, all handsome guys are either jerks, gay, or your relative.

What the hell am I saying. I can change him! I'm Sonny Monroe. I do anything I want and I make sure that I get it right.

_Chad's POV_

She's very beautiful for a girl. Rare girls have this natural beauty without using any products but soap and toners. You can tell by her face that she doesnt use special cream for her skin..._she's just so natural_

I'm gay yes..but is it possible that I like Sonny Monroe? I was about to say something when she spoke

"Let's go shopping tomorrow" she announced

"Why?" I asked

"Silly Chip" she slapped my shoulders "You dont say 'what' you say 'tots!' "

"Tots?" I practiced it in my head 'Tow-ts'...uhhh 'Tow-ts'

'Tow-ts''Tow-ts''Tow-ts''Tow-ts''Tow-ts''Tow-ts''Tow-ts''Tow-ts''Tow-ts''Tow-ts''Tow-ts' AHHHH! I cant pronounce it!

"Yes. as in Totally!" she squealed

"Tots!" I said back with the same tone

"Okay cool-yo! I'll pick you up tomorrow at the parking lot okay?" she bumped our cheeks together and smiled "Bye, _girl friend_" she said

Wait wait wait. GIRL FRIEND?!

_Sonny's POV_

Oh its on.

**Sooo How was it? More to come! :) Review please :) PS: SO sorry for the shortest chapter ever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay..another apology guys. I love the reviews and I really want to update every other day but I really can't I'm in my dream school now and I am so proud of myself well anyways here's Chapter 4!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL INNUENDOS **

**By the way. This is the last chapter to have rated M I swear. I'm not very comfortable with writing...sexual stuffs**

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC**

**MALL EXPO**

Chad's POV

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

The a class bell rang. I ran inside with Tawni following closely behind me

"Bye Chaddy" she said, I nodded and ran inside my homeroom classroom

"Ah, Mister Cooper so nice of you to finally show up." Mr. Pike said

sorry sweaty forehead

"Sorry Mister Pike." he gave me the 'sit down' look and I did

I sat next to ball of sunshine and to my surprise, she's wearing flats and shorts.

"Hey Chip" she smiled "Hey" I answered

"Later mmkay?" she said I just nodded.

_Great! she thinks I'm gay._

Wait...I _am_ gay...I think. ugh. Sonny confuses me.

I started to look out of the window...

What if I know what my gender is...

_"Hey August." I smiled to Sonny, my girlfriend._

_"Hey Chip" She flashed me her tooth-ie grin.I revealed my surprise to her. Roses her favorite ( I think) flowers_

_"Aww. Chad you shouldn't have " I smiled_

_"But I have to" She smiled at me_

_"And why is that?" _

_"Because" I pulled her closer to me and brushed our nose together "I" I brushed it again to the opposite direction "Love" then I kissed her lips "You"_

_"Aww, you're so sweet" I laughed then I imitated Austin Power's "Yeah baby"_

"MR. COOPER" I woke up from my daydream with the class laughing at me

"Yes, sir?" He then gave me my detention slip

"I get detention for saying 'yeah baby'? That's unfair" I whined

"Mr. Cooper. there is nothing wrong with saying 'yeah baby' You get detention because you said 'yeah baby' was your mother's first word when you came out of her." I blushed

"I think he wasn't listening, sir" Grady said. I eyed Grady

"Oh. Is that so? Well Mr. Cooper, I was discussing about 'A Mother's Love' and how their first word to their baby makes them strong and proud and you suddenly yelled the words 'yeah baby'. Now you get why you're getting a detention? " He asked

"Yes, sir."

Sonny's POV

I waited for Chad today. He's acting so weird right now. I looked at my watch and as if on cue, Chad went out

"Lets not talk about it. I want to shop" I smiled and nodded

I'll make him a man today. I swear.

Chad's POV

Okay. Usually I ADORE shopping. But Sonny is SO slow! Its like we've been in this store for hours!

"Got it she said" I looked at her and the mountains of clothes and piles of shoes the she was carrying

"Why is it so many?" I asked She came close to me and whispered "Shopping" popping the 'p'

In the dresser room, Sonny managed to snick me inside without the lady noticing.

"S-sonny, we're not allowed here. I mean two person a boy and a girl are not allowed here" she laughed at me

"Relax Chaddy" She said she looked at me in the eye and smirked. she turned her back at me and reveled her strapless bra

_Holy fuck..._Red...the most seductive color on Latina.

"You like?" She said, I nodded unconsciously and she chuckled, she started on un-hooking her bra

"Whoa What the hell." I said covering my eyes

"Chip easy. The dress I'm gonna try on first has padding" after what it seems years. I finally heard the zipper zipping up

_Mother of God's mother. _THE DRESS HUGGED EVERYTHING AND SHES WEARING DUCKING HEELS

I'm so tempted to ask; does your mother know that?

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck I'm gay I'm gay... Lord I'm gay. I know you hate my chosen sexuality but please! Help me.

The mad Girl in front of me started unzipping and remained in her underwear

_Dont you look Cooper Dont you dare fucking look_

I stared at her

_May God give this girl clothes_

I kept my eyes on the light all the time and tried to breathe easily. She's like purposely making her butt touch my private area

_Holy Jesus Mary and Joseph_

"S-Sonny" I squeaked she laughed at my response "Yes" She raised and eyebrow and bit her lips.

_Im getting something I've never experienced before so please stop stripping_

"I'm gonna go" I was about to unlock the door when she pulled me closer to her

"Now listen here pretty face." _cover those dirty pillows! _"You make me question my sexuality" _now put some clothes on!_ " and I hate to get angry. So I'll go." When I was about to leave, she pulled me closer to her and pressed _them _ to me

"Stay...Chad" she said slowly

"I..I..." Then she started leaning in closer to me...

_Fuck it. _

I grabbed her hips and...you know..touched her lacy underwear and kissed the hell out of her.

_This girl I'm kissing. She gave me a boner. My first fucking boner and I am taking revenge...using my tongue. _**(****If you didn't get this part it meant french kissing :))**

_I'm kissing Sonny Alison Monroe._

Wait. I'M KISSING SONNY ALISON MONROE!

**dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnn cliff hanger! Okay. This chapter is written by Chip my gay friend. (shout out to you Chip) He calls me august Now you get where I got their nicknames? hahahaha I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. BTW we are not like Sonny and CHad. I just got the idea of Chad being gay and you know Sonny being wild from his personality. We both have BF and we both love each other hahaha Hey Chip! review please! Next chapter will be longer :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know I suck. I'm sorry if I keep on promising that updates are going to be fast but as usual, I always fail. And I'm very sorry for that. I hope you guys are still interested in my story. Anyway, I made this story years ago when I was still a sophomore, now that I'm in freshmen college...things got more realistic. This story is about the experience of my gay friend Chip(just his nickname). He even wrote some of the chapters. I'll just add some more fiction to make this Channy story more awesome. Stay tuned guys, and I do not own anything except the nicknames of Chad and Sonny in this story. Rated T-M for reasons.**

**Aftershock and the cocky one**

Chad's POV

"What the hell" I pushed Sonny away from me

"What the fuck, Chad." she screamed

"'What the fuck, Chad?'" I imitated her "What the fuck yourself! You seduced me! I didn't do anything" I balled my hands, she stared at me

"What are you trying to prove Sonny? Jesus." I said and stared at her bare chest "And cover those damn things" I said and rubbed my temple. Sonny will be the death of me.

"Excuse me, two people aren't allowed in the fitting room" the woman outside said

"Sorry, my gay friend kept on giving me clothes" Sonny's all dressed now I was about to talk back when she shushed me

"I'm sorry" she said I kept quiet, I just nodded and asked her to treat me one cinnamon pretzel. Auntie Anne's of course.

The whole trip from mall to her house was quiet. Well _awkward_.

"Follow me, Chad." I obeyed her. I'm not mad at Sonny anymore. I'm just confused.

why the hell did I _touch_ Sonny.

Sonny's POV

Okay maybe I got a_ little _ overboard when I pressed my chest to Chad's but holy fuck we kissed! He kissed me! But there was no fireworks or anything. That just means I just really like him.

"Come" I lead Chad into my room. I'm gonna kiss the hell out of this gay person

"Sonny, I really think I should-" I kissed him and he pushed me away

"Sonny, stop" He said

"Chad. shut the fuck up" it worked! "Nobody is here. no classmates, no Grady, blondie, no anyone! So shut up and lay on top of me. It'll be out little secret" and to my luck, Chad nodded. I crawled on top of my bed and he got on top of me.

"Go shirtless." I announced and as good as a dog, he obeyed

_atta boy_

"Wait. we're not gonna have sex right?" he asked

"No..but if you want to its fine with me" I'm not a virgin anymore but I'm not a whore. I wont give myself to anyone whom I dont trust and Chad is worthy of my trust. plus I wanna see _him_

"I dont want to.. I just want to experience...stuff" I raised my eyebrow

Chad's POV

I mean it. I dont know if I'm still gay but I really do mean it. I want to experience stuff but I dont want to have sex with Sonny. Fuck. I want to make out with her. I want to experience the boner again, I want to touch her again, I want to see her naked but I DONT WANT SEX.

"I'll handle it" we sat up and she started removing her shirt. "We're not having sex. we'll just make out with nothing but our under wear so you have to remove your clothes too..except for the boxers" she blushed. After stripping, we went back to our old position, me on top of her and she underneath me.

"Kiss me" she said and I obeyed

This is my first make out session. I mean, I've kissed some of my girlfriends but I never made out with anyone. Sonny rubbed my right nipple and immediately, my boner is back.

I have to admit. The feeling is nice and bad. Nice because..well I'm a guy and its a part of me, bad because I feel like I want to hump everything. Ugh. Men _are _dogs.

"Can I touch you?" I asked and she nodded and I did, her butt is so soft and squishy I trailed my hands to her breast and I was about to touch it when

"Sonny are you home?" her mom, I think, shouted

"Shit" Sonny cursed underneath me

"Get dressed" she said, and with one last long kiss, we did.

"Chad, if my mom asks, we were doing a project and you're gay"

"But I am" she stared at me

"Yeah, okay" and giggled

Sonny's POV

Mom's home early

"Hi mommy" I marched down the stairs, Chad trailing behind me and kissed my mom

"Hey sweetheart and...?" she looked at Chad

"Oh, Mom Chad, Chad Mom" I said and Chad kissed her cheeks, my mom's eyes went wide and looked at me

'Gay' I mouthed then she relaxed

"Oh my, Mrs Monroe, such pretty dress you wear" Chad said, I stared at him

_I said act gay not a weird person._

"Thank you, Chad, and its Ms. not Mrs"

Chad's POV

I feel awkward. My pants are tight. AND I'M HORNY.

When I got home I did something bad... my hands went inside my pants...its just. Well all I see is her...damn that _ass_.

Its been two weeks since Sonny and I last spoke.

I dont know why but we got... awkward. The kind of awkward where you would pass each other in the hall and one of us(mostly me) will imagine shit and get turned on all of a sudden.

Everyday I dress gay-er and gay-er just to prove to her that I'm still gay and what we had, sorry, what we _did_ was just nothing.

Nothing but a big experiment for confusing my sexuality.

Just nothing. Nothing nothing nothing!

"Hey, Chad" one of Sonny's friend said then I saw her. And fuck do I want to touch her again.

"Come on guys" Sonny said, not even acknowledging the one she made out with. I fucking exist AUGUST!

I rolled my eyes ans walked away. Fuck her.

If she doesn't want to be with me. Fine!

I looked at Sonny and scoffed "I can live without you Sonny."

Then she dropped her books and bend over to pick it up.

Fuck,I want her.

Sonny's POV

I feel bad. I like Chad. I really do. He's cute and innocent, but...is that it?

After touching me and kissing me all over you wont even man up and ask me out?

After two days of pretending that he doesnt exist, all of the pink, violet, red and orange clothes he has came out! I mean, yes orange looks good on him but shit, Chad. You look gay!

I'm hot. A lot of guys here would die to just hold my hand. And there he was touching and kissing me then what? Nothing!

We're so awkward.

And God is it possible for those eyes to be bluer? We wouldn't even talk when in class!

I miss making him stutter, I miss his panicked look whenever I get too close to him.

I didn't go to my last class today and decided to walk home. I texted Chloe to take my car home and left the keys at the third stall at the bathroom.

Nobody uses it. One time I left my phone there and nobody took it.

Its either they don't care or they are too good.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't see the guy in grey shirt.

"Woah, sorry" I heard his deep voice.

"Watch where the fuck you're walking next time." I said.

"O-kay" he drawn out.

Then I looked at him and rolled my eyes

"Sorry. Bad day" I explained and he nodded

"Okay,uhh, do you know where this school is?" He showed me the paper that has my School's name in it.

"Yeah, we're school mates" I smiled a little. He's kinda cute.

"Cool. We can be fast lovers, then" I laughed

"Lovers?" he smiled and nodded "And best friends"

"You're a little cocky, grey shirt"

"Grey shirt? We've only met for a few seconds now we've got nicknames for one another already? You're fast Sunshine." He smirked and I smiled

"I'm Sonny" I held my hand out.

"Dave." He smiled and shook my hand.

"Come on then, Dave. I'll show you around"

Chad's POV

Sonny didn't come to class earlier. But guess where I found her?

Next to a guy I don't know and talking to the principal.

They were smiling and laughing and all so I figured that they weren't in trouble.

"Welcome to our School" the principal said. Welcome?

"Ms. Munroe. It's so nice of you to show Mr. Chester around" Sonny smiled and playfully slapped "Chester's" shoulders

"The pleasure is mine ma'am." She said

"I have to go now, ma'am. Laters Sunshine" This Chester dude said.

How dare he. Stealing the nickname I made for Sonny.

I stared at him as he walked towards me.

"Hi." He said. I nodded at him

"I'm Dave" he held out his hand

"Chad" I took it and shook it.

"You know, you and my brother would look cute together. Bye" I stared at him in shock.

"What the fuck?" I marched over to Sonny.

"What the hell is you problem?" I said when I caught up to her

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't fucking play dumb. You bitch. What the fuck is your problem?"

"Chad what the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know. That Dave Chester kid. What the hell. Did you tell him I was gay? Why the fuck would you tell that to him? Huh? did you know that he tried to pair me with his family member!" I said and she rolled her eyes.

" . YOU ARE GAY. And I didnt tell him anything about you. You're the one who wore that outfit today. Not me. Maybe he has a brother who is gay and was willing to make you two a couple! It was a fucking nice gesture" I was so angry at her that all I said was

"Fine!"

"Fine!" She replied

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?" I taunted

"Oh we're so good" she rolled her eyes and walked away.

I did the same and walked the opposite way. Then I smiled.

We talked.

Sonny's POV  
Chad is so annoying. Like. What the hell is your problem? I didnt do anything wrong. Did I? I mean we dont have anything going on between us. I'm free to date whoever I want. Right?

my phone vibrated in my front pocket.

**Unknown number**  
**Hey.**

I furrowed my eyebrows

"Who the fuck is this?"

**Who are you and what do you want?**  
Then the sender replied immediately  
**Unknown number**  
**Guess :)**  
I rolled my eyes

**I don't have time for games. Fuck off.**

This sender is very fast at texting

**Unknown Number**  
**Go outside**

I was curious again. So I threw my phone to my bed and went outside. And there he was standing there all cute and witty.

"Are you stalking me?" I said to Dave.

"No. I just know how to read the paper that the principal gave me. Its full of my batch mate's names and numbers" he smiled

"Oh yeah. She gave me that one too. She said that it wont make me feel left out." I chuckled

"Want to hang out?" He said

"Are you asking me out?" I said

"Woah. Sonny. You're too forward! But if you insist" I flashed him my middle finger and faked a laugh

"Asshole" then I laughed

"You're gonna love me, sunshine" he winked at me

"Wait here." I ordered and he saluted "Yes ma'am"

I jogged inside and took my flats.

"Mom I'm going out with a new friend!" I shouted.

"Hurry back! love you" She replied

"Okay,love you too" I went outside and faced Dave

"Where to?" he smiled

"Our first date"

**The end? Hahaha wait for the next update guys :) and who do you think Dave is? Not gonna do too long Author's note because I already did it earlier. Read more and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people who still reads fanfiction. I do not own Sonny With A Chance. **

**Enjoy this chapter guys smile emoticon**

**Game on!**

Chad's POV

In our debate class, the teacher didn't show up so it means one thing; free time. Tawni moved near me and rolled their eyes. I smirked

"Let me guess" I started "Oh my God, Chaddy, the sale was some percent off and I wasn't able to buy the thing I like because I was cramming over some project some teacher from this subject assigned days ago!" I imitated her, which made her smile. "No, you dork." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Then what's the prob?"

"Sonny's such a bitch" she pouted, I raised a brow

"And why?"

"Well you know this new kid, Dave?" _Unfortunately, yes_. I nodded.

"So I asked her if she could introduce me to him and she said 'Why? And who the hell are you?' Can you believe it?!" She said. I almost laughed

"She doesn't know you?" I chuckled

"No. She does..I think. But what the fuck right? We both play with boys, we both have great fashion sense, good grades and all so why cant we be friends?" She slumped in her chair

"Uh, Tawn?"

"What?"

"Do you want to be besties with Sonny?" I asked

"No..." She rolled her eyes "Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because she's so cool. No offence to you guys, I love you and all of you are cool but damn. Sonny's pretty, smart and confident! She's miss popular without even trying. And I just don't want to be besties with her. I want to be her." Tawni said. I was shocked. She is the most vain person I've ever met.

"Tawni Hart are you even listening to yourself?"

"Yes. And I am ashamed. But what I said was true" I sighed

"Tawni. Its okay to idolize someone but hell, dont be her. Don't be like her. I'm not saying that being Sonny is bad, what I meant by 'don't be her' is create your own..you. If you envy Sonny for her status in school, how everyone seems to like her, her beautiful hair and brown eyes, her cute laugh and button nose, her very bright smile, her-" Tawni cut me off "NOT HELPING, CHAD" I cleared my throat. "Right. Sorry, anyway, if you envy Sonny for her uh, Sonny-ness then create your own status for people to envy you as much as you envy Sonny." I said.

Tawni stayed quiet then sat up straight "You're right" she said then stood up "I am Tawni Hart, daughter of Tammy Hart the owner of one of our town's famous restaurant. I should be proud of myself and I'm pretty!" She announced then flipped her hair.

"You're fat!" James screamed. Tawni's eyes went wide and ran out of the classroom while fake crying

"Jerk" I said to James and ran to Tawni's direction.

"Faggot!" he shouted

Sonny's POV

Yesterday was the best first date ever.

Let me make something clear, it was just a date. We're not dating...yet.

Dave took me to his house. At first I was nervous because we were alone, but it turned out that he was taking his projector thingy to this small dome in his backyard.

"Come inside" he opened the dome and I crawled inside. The dome was small enough to fit 3 seventeen year olds but when he placed his projector inside, I wasnt able to sit in long position. But I'm still comfortable.

"What do you want to be when you graduate highschool?" He looked at me.

"I want to be an engineer, you?" I answered

"I want to be an astronomer" he answered with a smile, he turned the projector on and what filled the dome was bright sky

"This is my province. I love this view because it is so peaceful" he started "And what happens every night? Everynight you'll see.." The picture of this early morning field time lapsed and turned into a starry night "Wow" I said and he laughed "No, silly" he said and the dome went back to the morning field and I smiled "Every night you'll see?" He time lapsed the field again and this time my answer was correct "Stars" I giggled. He smiled "what planet would you like to explore?" He asked me

"Saturn?" I said

"All right, Ma'am" he laughed. I can tell that Dave love what he was doing. The dome was like a space ship. It took us to every planet and I requested and Dave gave some facts about it. My Mom called to check up on me and I realized that its been two hours since we started this dome adventure, I said I was fine and that I'll be home by ten. Dave then showed me his "stress away stars" its part of his program where you can place the stars anywhere. I found out that he can draw very well, I wrote our name and he drew heart shapes on it and I was laughing the whole time. Dinner time came and I faced him

"Thats a creative way to get a girl's attention" I smiled

"Did it work?" I laughed

"Sonny?" the tone changed. I stopped smiling and I looked at him

"Dave?"

"Sonny, I really want to court you"

"I'm not ready to be in a relationship, Dave..I hope you understand that.."

"I do..thats why I want to court you.."

I looked at him

"What is courting for you,Dave?" I asked

"Courting for me is when you woo the girl until she says yes and thats when you start to date" He smiled

"Okay." I smiled he did too

"You're gonna let me court you?" I nodded

"Just make sure that you wont waste my time" I laughed

W"Yes ma'am" he laughed and opened the door for me

That was pretty much our date. His parents werent home so his auntie was there and I met her. She's cool and all. They have Nestle crunch and I cant stop staring at it. Its my favorite thing in the world and they have it! A box of it! Ahhh.

After dinner I went home.

The next day, it was lunch time and I was alone, I was shocked because a pair of hands covered my eyes and his husky voice whispered in my ear

"Guess who?"

"Hmm" I played along

"Is this the dork that wants to court me?" He laughed

"No. Its the dork that is courting you" I laughed with him, he removed his hands from my eyes and sat next to me

"Hey sunshine" he winked

"Hey grey shirt" I winked back

"So what you up to?" He asked. We were at the cafeteria. Chloe was sick and Pen was out of town so I was all alone

"I was hoping to find relaxation by reading but you showed up" he gasp "That hurts, Sonny" I laughed

"Why are you here? Don't you have friends?" He shook his head

"I'm already friends with you and that is enough for me" I blushed

"Oh, by the way, this is for you" he handed me Nestlé crunch... My favorite

"How did you know that I want crunch?" I smiled

"Yesterday at my house you cant stop on staring at it, so I figured I'd share my stock of crunch with you. After all chocolates go with your sweet personality." He smiled

"Personality? The first time we met, I showered you with curses."

"Eh. I don't want to be cheesy, but what I meant was, these chocolates go with your sweet smile" He said

"Thank you, Dave" I smiled "I love it"

"Anyway, Are you a camera?" Dave said

"Why?"

"Because whenever I see you, I smile" he said

"That's cheesy" I laughed

"I have lots of it" he said

"I got one!" I said

"Are you an Affix?"

"Thats new, why?" He smiled

"Because you affix yourself to my heart" I laughed and he laughed with me

"I have another one"

"Shoot" I said

"Are you a tower?"

"Why?" I said

"Because I fell for you!" He said and pinched my nose

"What was that for?" I said

"You look so cute, I had to do it" I smiled

"Was that one of your cheesy pick up lines?" I said

"No...but it could be if it worked" He winked

Chad's POV

You know what irritates me? The way Sonny and that Dave dude talk. Like what the fuck man? She's mine! Can't you see Chad written all over her lips?

When the lunch bell rang I pulled Sonny aside

"Hey Chad" She greeted me

"Yeah, hey. Are you and Dave dating?" Sonny stared at me and smirked

"What if we were?" She raised her eye brow and pursed her lips. I grew angry, I pulled her to the nearest exit

"Chad why the hell are we here?" She said. I stared at her

"Are you two dating?!" I shouted at her

"What is it to you?" She laughed she was about to walk away but I pushed her to the wall

"What the fuck, Chad!"

"Yes or no?" I growled she smiled sarcastically

"Yes" I smirked

"Wrong answer" I pushed her in the wall and kissed her hard, she tried to push me away but I pinned her hands to the wall.

_ Thank you Christian Grey _

"Chad" she moaned, I kissed her neck then rubbed her left thigh

Atta girl

"You're mine" I said and she nodded.

I kissed her one last long time then left her stunned there at the wall.

Chad-1 Sonny-2

Sonny's POV

What the fuck?! I stared at Chad and he looked at me and winked. Then that's when it hit me.

I started this game and now he's playing too. I smiled and winked back.

Game on.

**The end of this chapter! Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fast update? Haha, bad joke, sorry. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own anything**

**Thanks, Chad**

Chad's POV

It's that time of the year again.

Halloween.

At our school, the teachers required us to dress up in costumes and shit. I decided to go as Ken. The Barbie doll, Ken.

Last year I went as Elvis and Ms Canley (our school's librarian) loved it.

This year Sonny will be Barbie and I will be Ken.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Sonny and I have been sneaking around ever since I kissed her in the school's back yard last week.

_Nah_, I'm just kidding.

I overheard her and her friends talking about their costumes and she said she'll go as Barbie soooo yeah. Anyways, if ever we see one another in the hall, I'll act surprised and let the school teases us about being partners and shit.

The bell rang and I got out of the classroom and immediately saw Sonny.

She wasn't wearing Barbie.

_Holy shit._

Sonny's POV

It's my first time going to a school where they have Halloween parties.

At first I wanted to go as Barbie but she's overrated. I went as Lady Bo. You know, blonde hair, fluffy dress, girl shepherded girl?

That's my costume.

I look really cute but my look is far from my usual look at school.

As expected, Chloe and Portlyn went as the twins from The Shining.

They look creepy. When they saw me, they laughed.

I rolled my eyes and flashed a finger

"Ha. Fucking ha." I said

"Don't you dare curse! You're a character from a nursery rhyme!" Chloe said

"Damn. I should've gone as the orphan" I laughed

"And what? Flirt with our dads?" Penelope laughed

"Well, aren't you a little cutie?" I turned around and smiled

"Hey, Dave"

"Hey, sunshine. Hey Chloe and Pen"

"Hi" they said, Dave looks like a big bulky nerd.

He's wearing a nerd costume, like 90's nerd costume. You know, plaid yellow shirt, tucked in a high waist khaki pants with black belt, braces, big glasses, oil slicked hair parted in the middle? He even has fake make up acne all over his face!

"Hey dork" I pinched his cheeks

"Hey Bo." He laughed and put his arm around me. Again, we are not dating; we're just comfortable with each other

"Carry my stuff" I laughed and he snorted

"Fine" he said

"Fine" I smirked

"Let's go?" I nodded; I was a little disappointed when he didn't say 'good' I miss that fight with Chad. Hmm. Speaking of Chad, where is he? I looked around and saw Chad dressed as...him? He didn't wear any costume today. I looked at his eyes and he was looking at me, no, he was looking at Dave's arms around me; I faked a cough and removed Dave's arms around me. Chad is possessive, he proved that days ago when he kissed me. When we were about to pass him, he stopped us.

_Oh boy_

"Can I borrow Sonny?" He looked at Dave, Pen and Chloe they all nodded and let Chad take me.

We walked to where I parked my car and that when he spoke

Chad's POV

"What did I say, Sonny?" I said and she gulped.

We stopped by her black car, I motioned for her to go in and she did, I did too.

"Chad, we are just comfortable with each other, no harm in that" He rolled his eyes and scoffed

"Just comfortable with each other? Yeah right, I bet you two even kissed!" I looked at her and she was quiet

_No she didn't!_

"Sonny?" I looked at her

"We didn't" She said then she smiled

"What?" I said annoyed. I'm not annoyed that they didn't kiss; I'm annoyed at her for smiling

"Chaddy's jealous" she laughed

"No." I said sternly

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes! Damn it!" I said and she laughed

"I don't get jealous! I've never been jealous, just now!" I pouted

"You like me Chaddy" she smiled

"Yeah, we established that" I rolled my eyes

"I like you too" I smiled

"I know, you're the one that flirted with me" She laughed and laid back

"But you don't want to date me" she said

"It's not like that; it's just that...well... I'm gay." I said. I do want to date her but we'll only get bullied more

"No you're not. You're not gay. You're just afraid that James will bully you more" she said. MY SENTIMENTS EXACTLY!

"You said it"

"What are me going to do about it?" Sonny said

"I suggest we do nothing"

"Why?"

"Because, if we date, what will our schoolmates think?"I said and she became quiet

Sonny's POV

This is what I hate. I like Chad. I want him I want him to be mine but he can't and will not do anything about it

"Chad do you know that if you try so hard to impress someone that doesn't want to be impressed, means that you're just wasting your time?" I said and he looked at me

"What?" I rolled my eyes. _Retard._

"DO WHAT YOU WANT. Fuck what they think Chad. Date me in front of everyone and fuck them when they judge you" I said I'm begging him to date me. I know I am, it's the first time that I liked a guy so much. I'm a girl. I want a fairytale relationship. I want guys giving me flowers and chocolates, I want romantic excitement feelings!

"Sonny..."

"No Chad. I want us to date. I want you to fuck them if they judge you. Its senior year Chad, you just have to stay here for five months and we're off to college. You just have to deal with their teasing for five more months and we'll start a new image at college, we'll be the couple who studies and get into the Dean's Lister together. We'll be the couple that other couples want to be with, Chad. Don't you like that?" I smiled, I can imagine us hanging out on breaks, eating lunch together, cutting class together it's awesome

"Sonny... I'm sorry" I looked at him

"I don't want us to date publicly" and that is how I experienced my first heartbreak.

Thanks Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Dun dun dunnnn what will happen to Channy now? Read and review guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. Enjoy this chapter. Oh, I do encourage all of you to visit my profile and read my story, "White lies and barefaced truths" I've decided to re-write it and replace some of the chapters and I need some support Thank you in advance!**

**I do not own anything**

**Bickers**

Sonny's POV

"Get out" I ordered

"What?" Chad said, I rolled my eyes and yelled

"GET OUT!"

"Sonny, you're being ridiculous" Chad said

"I'm being ridiculous?" I said

"Who's the one pretending he's not gay!" I said

"Sonny, I'm not denying you, I'm just saying that I don't want to date you right now. I'm not ready for you.." He said. I stared at him

"Out." I demanded

"Sonny-"

"Don't talk to me. OUT" I said, and with one last sigh, he got out.

Chad's POV

"Sonny's such a bitch" I said to Tawni as I sat to Tawni's car

"Yeah, you said that days ago" I rolled my eyes

"Its true!" I said

"What did she o to you this time?" She asked

"She passed her side of our project late and I had to cram to finish our project on time. I hate being paired with her. She doesn't need the grade, she gets straight A's! She doesn't consider the fact that if I get a C and below, I'll have an F on my final report card!" I shouted

"What happened, Chaddy? You both used to be so close and now all you is be fake with each other" she said, I shrugged my shoulders and she began to drive

Its been weeks since Sonny and I last spoke normally. And it has been two months since I broke her heart. She's dating the fucker, Dave now. They've been dating for weeks and its fucking irritating. I hate her for that. She told me that she likes me and now she's kissing that mothershit. Fucking ew. Tawni parked at our 'December spot' where everything is shaded, the school's back door. Students aren't allowed to park here but Tawni's mom have some perks so she's allowed to park here.

We both heard some laughing and saw Sonny and that Dave bastard. They were flirting with each other. I rolled my eyes.

"Who fucking flirts behind the school?" I said to Tawni

"Hey, don't hate, I think that they're cute" I stared at her

"What?" I looked at Tawni and she groaned

"Look babe, I know you hate Sonny but stop hating on them, their relationship did nothing to you" She told me

"Excuse me, are you defending them?"

"No. I'm just saying that you should mind your own business" she said

"I thought you like Dave." I said

"I used to, Chad. He and Sonny looks cute together actually." She said and went inside the school, I heard Sonny scream and saw Dave tickling her neck

"Dave, stop!" she laughed and I snorted

"Pigs" I said to myself and went inside the building

Sonny's POV

"Dave, stop!" I squeaked as he tickled me.

"Say it" he demanded and I laughed

"No" I smiled, he poked my tummy and my sides

"I love you! I love you!" I laughed and he let go of me

"Love you too" he laughed and held my hand.

"Let's go?" I nodded and kissed his cheeks.

Dave and I have been dating for weeks now, we are happy. I love him and he loves me too…but something is just wrong. Plus we never kissed in the lips and its making me nervous

The bell rang the moment Dave and I got in and I laughed

"I'll go to my class now" he said I nodded, he leaned a little and was about to kiss when Chad screamed

"Sonny!" I rolled my eyes and faked a smile, I heard Dave let out an annoying sigh

"I'll go now" He said and kissed my cheeks

"See you later" I said and he jogged up the stairs

"What?" I faced Chad

"Your report" He handed me my side of the project

"I thought you were gonna do this?" I said

"You handed it to me late"

"How the fuck am I going to be ready for the report, Chad " I saw Chloe ran from the entrance and she saw me. We have the same class, physics.

"Figure it out! You're the one who passed it late!"

"ITS OUR REPORT CHAD. I DO THE RESEARCH, YOU DO THE REPORT!" I shouted

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME MUNROE"

"YOU'RE DOING IT TOO, COOPER"

"YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO HAVE A FUCKING REPORT, SONNY"

"Fine!" I said and took walked out

"See you later, alligator" I smiled at him

"After a while, crocodile" he smiled

"See you soon, baboon" I said

"Gotta run, skeleton" he smirked

"Gotta go, buffalo" me

"Adios, hippos" him

"Out the door, dinosaur" I tapped his dinosaur beanie

"Got to truck, baby duck" he poked my duck printed scarf

"Adieu, cockatoo" I raised a brow, by this time, Chloe was with me and is watching us

"Chop chop, lollipop" he said popping the P

"Better swish, jellyfish" I poked his chest

"Be sweet, parakeet" he said slowly

"Bye bye, butterfly" I said

"Gotta seat, kitty eat" he said and patted my head, I swatted his hands away

"Blow a kiss, gold fish" I said using my hands like its holding a dick and I'm blowing it

"Toodle doo kangaroo" he said and pretended that he has breast and its bouncing

"Give a hug lady bug" I said poking his head

"Chow chow brown cow" he said pushing me a little

"Hit the trail tiny snail" I flash him a finger

"In the morn unicorn" he did too

"Better shake, rattle snake" I smirked

"Times up silly pup" he patted my head again

"You guys, stop! Sonny lets go" Chloe said and she started to drag me to our class

I hate Chad.

Chad's POV

The bell rang and Sonny and both went to our class, surprisingly, she did her job and reported her part, quite well might I add. She was all professional and my report looks like shit next to her, after we're done, she was about to go when I accidentally said out loud

"Good bye, sweetie pie" she looked at me

"Cant stay blue jay"

"Gonna scram lil'lamb"

"Take care polar bear" she smirked

"Sonny, Chad, sit!" Ms Ross said and we did

I saw Sonny looked at me and flipped her hair

Bitch.

**So how'd ya'll like it? REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anybody still reading this? Hahahaha Okay. This chapter was written because of Justin Bieber's song Fall. I don't know why but when I heard that song I day dreamed of how I can plot the plot twist (Am I even allowed to put plot in the same sentence? HAHA) Anyways, I made the chapter long! Well longer than usual, i hope you like it though! and 5 reviews = update!**

**I do not own anything****.**

**Cookie Monster**

Sonny's POV

I continued to walk towards the canteen. I didn't wait for any of my friends. I actually want to be alone- wait, no I don't… I want to be with someone- ugh no I want to be alone.

I rolled my eyes

Maybe I'm getting my period. I passed over the vendo machine and stared at it.

Fruit packs, fruit packs, fruit packs, chocolates, chocolates, chewing gums, bubble gums, sodas in can, sodas in a bottle…

Ugh. Does this machine have any food?

I walked inside the cafeteria and sat at our usual table. After a few seconds I stood up and walked to the vendo machine and got two fruit packs, one sprite in a bottle and one pack of gum, I walked back to our usual table and took one stick of gum.

"Hello my ball of sunshine!" I smiled when a pair of hand wrapped around my hips, I turned around and hugged him back

"Hello my grey shirt…dude" I laughed and he did too

"Grey shirt dude?" he asked and I shrugged and we sat down, next to each other of course…now where are those three idiots, I call my best friends?

"You have a nickname for me and I don't have one for you...you call me sunshine so I'll call you grey shirt…dude" I laughed, he chuckled and pinched my nose

"I have something for you..." He reached into his bag and I smiled

"Sorry I don't like crunch today" I said

"Lucky me it's not crunch" he smiled and handed me two big cookies

"Cookies" I said and looked at him

"Yeah, my grandma taught me how to bake so I baked cookies for my sunshine, and don't worry, I baked normal sized one for your friends too so they won't get from yours" he smiled and placed three normal sized cookies on the table, then he pulled out a plastic back that has lots of cookies

"Who's that for?" I raised a brow

"Me" He answered and opened the bag

"All of it?" I asked shocked. Its literally a bag (like he didn't bring notebooks and books for the bag of cookies to fit inside it) of cookies in different sizes.

"Sonny, there are two things that I love. Cookies and you" he smiled and ate his cookies

"I should call you cookie monster then" I said then I laughed at his face

"That's my new nickname for you!" he keep on shaking his head no but I kept on nodding my head yes

"What do you mean when you nod your head yes but you want to say no" he said and I laughed

"Wow, so you're listening to Bieber now?" I asked

"No…maybe. But it's a question so answer it" he said

"No?" I said and I smiled

"Your turn" He said

It's our couple thing. We ask questions using song lyrics and you have to answer it. It was his idea, I thought it was silly at first but then I liked it

"If he was a boy and she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious?" I smiled he laughed and nodded his head

"Yes"

"Your turn" I said

"Uhh, can you feel the love tonight?" He said and snorted a laugh

"I don't know yet, we'll have to wait for later" I winked at him. It was a joke of course, we don't even kiss yet.

"Your turn" he said and I thought for a second and smiled like a maniac

"Do you want to watch me whip or watch me nae nae?" I said and laughed as hard as I can, he can't answer immediately because he was laughing too.

"Oh my god that was the best!" he said after taking a few breaths

"Come on answer it" I said and giggled

"Watch you whip" he said then laughed

"Your turn" I said

"Who run the world?"

"Girls! We run this mother earth!" I smiled

"Your turn Son-bun"

"Is it too late now to say sorry?" He smiled

"Never" I smiled at his answer

"Your turn!"

"Is it supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?" He said unsurely, it sounded like supercalifregebleble I laughed

"If you can say it right, then yes" I continued to laugh

"Hello David and Goliath" Finally my three idiots have arrived

"Hey morons" I laughed

"What were you doing?" Chloe asked and took a sit in front of us, Penelope and Portlyn followed

"Ohh cookies!" Pen said

"Give me one" Port said then she took my sprite and opened it, after drinking some, she gave it back to me

"Thanks, dirt bag" she smiled

"No problem, slut" I laughed

"Wow these are amazing, who baked these?" Pen asked and I pointed to my one and only boyfie, Dave

"Ohh, nice baking skills, lover boy" I rolled my eyes at Chloe

"Guys, I can't go out with you shitheads tonight, I'm going on a date" I said and cuddled with Dave

"Aww you brat! I wanted to sleep at your house tonight" Port said

"Whores, I didn't say we couldn't have a sleep over, I just said that I can't hang out with you" My mom is gone for the week end again and she said I could ask Dave to stay at home with me and some other friends, so why not take advantage of it. Plus she knows that I know my limits

"Ohh" they all said in union

"You're still invited, Babe" I said to Dave

"Isnt that.…not normal? I mean I'm your boyfriend and I'm gonna have a slumber party with you and your friends?" I laughed

"Idiot, they are gonna bring their boyfriends" I smiled and looked at my three idiots they nodded at me

"Fine fine, I'll bring my car with us then" I smiled and kissed his cheeks

"Love you" I smiled

"Love you more" he murmured, he looked at my lips and I looked at his. This is it. I want this now, I want his lips..here we go….

"Get a room" Chloe said and the three idiots laughed

"You guys ruined our moment" Dave said and I nodded, I held his hand and he kissed my hand and we both smiled

I love this guy.

Chad's POV

I seriously don't understand what Sonny sees in Dave. I can offer much more!

Oh who am I kidding.

I'm so stupid. I let her go, she was supposed to be mine! She was my Sam. Mine. Well...supposed to be mine. Now look at me, staring at Dave hoping to be him at the moment. He doesn't care if he'd get teased around for being with Sonny-Yes, he is being teased for being with Sonny. She was the "new girl" she was the new slut for the girls and she was the new babe for the boys and the "new boy" -Dave- got her. Almost every girl is jealous of Sonny. She's smart,cute, sexy and very very beautiful, she's so beautiful that even I want her. Then there's Dave Chester. The new guy, he's handsome,yes, but he's a dork. He tells lame jokes to some girls that makes them like him. He is what you call a cute dork. And I hate him for that.

"Chad, if looks could kill, Dave would be dead" Tawni said and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Tawn." I said she touched my shoulder and held my hand

I tensed up, Tawni likes me and I know it, I removed my hand from her touch and she sighed quietly, I looked at Sonny and Dave and saw them holding hands, I grew angry and grabbed Tawni's hand and we held hands underneath the table. She gave me a reassuring squeeze and I returned it.

If what Sonny said about her liking me is true, I'll make her jealous.

Two can play that game.

Sonny's POV

"PICTURE'S UP LAST NIGHT ENDED UP ONLINE WE'RE SCREWED. OH WELL"

Because its Friday and the teachers have conference something, we were allotted a new substitute teacher and as you can see its not working out for him. My three idiots came to my biology class and dragged Dave with them then they connected their phone to the speaker and played last Friday night by Katy Perry, and my classmates joined in with the singing, everyone joined including the substitute teacher, everyone joined but Chad and Tawni. They were playing thumb wrestling when I looked at them. I rolled my eyes.

"Get a room" I murmured. and watch as they continue to have their own little world.

**~~6 PM~~**

**Where are you?- Sonny **

I texted Dave, he's late.

**Otw, sorry, brother won't get me some beers. –Dave**

**Okay, hurry and don't drink yet!-Sonny**

**Yes Ma'am!-Dave**

I laughed at him and placed my phone in my pocket. He's so cute. The party is starting now, all we have are spiked fruit punch brought by my three idiots, chips given by my classmates and a lot of DVD's given by James Conroy and some weird tasting brownies by the high dude Lester. I talked to them about the rules

**If you feel dizzy, GET THE FUCK OUT**

**If you have no food contribution, GET THE FUCK OUT**

**If and you feel sleepy or horny and you want to do IT and you're not Chloe, Portlyn, Penelope or Dave, you can't sleep here and most certainly cant do shit here so GET THE FUCK OUT**

**If you can't follow these simple rules, GET THE FUCK OUT**

They all agreed to follow it and they began playing some music.

"Hey baby!" A pair of arms wrapped around me and its not Dave

"Chad?" I asked shocked

"Hey sonshine!" he's not drunk..he's high.

"Chad let go of me" I said making him hug me tighter

"No" he said then he began to snore

"Ugh, Chad let's go" I said making him let go and leading him upstairs to my room, there he fell to the bed

"I love your bed, its so comfy and bouncy and soft…just like your body" my eyes became wide and I laughed

"What?" I said laughing

"I miss touching you" he said and he placed his hands on my knees

"I miss holding you and kissing you" he pulled me closer to him

"Chad-woah!" he cut me off by quickly pulling me down and placing himself above me

"Just hear me out okay.." I nodded and he laughed. His eyes were red and he was really high.

"I like you. I like you but I'm still confused okay? I like you" he said then he pecked my lips "I like you" he kissed me again, I tried pushing him off "No" he said disapproving of my actions, but I continued anyway "NO" he said a little louder and put all his weight on me

"Chad…so…heavy.." I couldn't breathe okay? He's heavy. after doing almost everything I can to get him off of me, I started to think then I began to laugh at him.

I missed Chad and I like that he's kissing me but I have Dave now.

"Let me kiss you" he said looking me straight in the eye

"Oh Chad… I have Dave now-" he shushed me using his index finger

"I know okay? But he's not here, let me kiss you. I really like you but its not the right time for us okay? I'm still confused, I don't know what I want to be..but what I do know is that I like you and I want you." I'm not sure if he's still high, I looked at him and his eyes are pleading, I nodded and let him kiss me

"Don't hold back, Sonny" I'm trying..but….Dave

"David's not here" I smiled at him

"His name is Dave only Chad" he laughed at me

"Okay then, Dave only is not here" he laughed and kissed me again

"When can we be together?" I asked and he stopped kissing me at my lips

"I'll tell you. Just let me do what I want this time okay? Let me command you what to do" I nodded

"I'm gonna kiss you one last time now and I'll go home before Dave arrives." I nodded again and with one last kiss he let me go. I stayed in my room. I cheated on Dave. I let Chad kiss me, I never want this. I didn't want two guys! I thought the other one doesn't like me so I looked for someone who does!

**Hey sunshine, I'm almost there. I love you!-Dave **

Boys will be the death of me.

Chad's POV

"Will you go to Sonny's party?" Tawni asked via skype she was eating brownies and I want one now

"Yes." I said quietly. I dressed up casually. Just loose jeans and a button up shirt.

"Why?" She asked

"I need to talk to her" I said

"Oh" her reply was quiet and all I can hear is the buzz of my laptop.. I really hate myself right now, I'm making Tawni believe that I like her. The truth is, I like Sonny I really do.

"I have to go now, Tawn, bye!" I said and closed my laptop.

I hope Sonny has brownies, I want a brownie because of Tawni.

I walked to Sonny's house since it was just a few blocks away and when I got there, high dude Lester was serving some brownies, I smiled. Right on time.

I can't feel my face!

Ugh my cheeks hurt!

Are those bubbles?!

Where am I? oh.. I know this song!

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE A FIREWORKS! COME ON SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE WORTH MAKE THEM GO OH MY GOD I'M SO INLOVE I FOUND HER FINALLY YOU MAKE ME WANT TO SING IT FOR THE BOYS SING IT FOR THE GILRS LOVE GIRLS AND BOYS!" I sang with the remix until someone-someone who's RUDE- pushed me away saying that my voice is not good..or something like that.

I looked around the place and saw a sponge and gasp.

SPONGEBOB! That's SPONGEBOB!

I looked around this smoky house, is this house on fire?

Then I saw Sonny texting, I went to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey baby!"

Sonny's POV

When Dave arrived, I asked him to go to my room because we need to talk.

"Hey" he smiled when he saw me

"Dave" my tone was serious and the smile on his face disappeared

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked at him and started to cry

"I'm sorry" he hugged me but I stepped away

"I'm sorry Dave" I said,

"Why?, what's wrong?" I looked at him in the eye and told him everything. I included the time that I made out withChad in my room and that I was flirting with Chad and fell for Chad and explained that everything was before I met Dave.

He was quiet for a long time and was shocked and it made me hurt again

"Did you think of me?" he said and I nodded  
"I was pushing him away. He's high and wouldn't stop"

"Its….okay" I looked at him

"No its not! I cheated on you!" I said

"Sunshine no, you were thinking of me and you just let him do shit to you because he's high" I looked at him, he wouldnt even touch my hand

"You're bothered about it" he nodded

"Who wouldn't be? But its okay. I know you wouldn't do it again and its alright with me. Just don't go near that fucker again, I'll take care of him this Monday" I nodded and hugged Dave.

"I'm sorry, cookie monster" I said

"It's okay sunshine" I looked at him and he wiped my tears away, he started to lean closer then I stopped

"Wait. I'm gonna wash my lips. I don't want my first kiss with you to have Chad stuff" he laughed quietly and nodded. I quickly washed my face and made sure that I was pretty

"Do I look pretty?" I said to Dave when I got back to my room

"When did you stop looking pretty?"

And that my friends is how my first kiss with Dave happened.

Dave's POV

After the party Sonny told their maid to organize the air bed for us. Me, Sonny, Chloe, Penelope, Portlyn and their dates. I kissed Sonny good night and waited for her to fall asleep.

I'm gonna get Chad on monday.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN and that's it for this chapter! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the shortest chapter ever but I wanted to make a special update this valentines and I don't want it to be about Dave's revenge, I have a question though, do you want ChadxSonny or SonnyxDave chapter for valentines? OR do you want both? PM or review your answers guys!**

**I know I said 5 reviews= update but then I remembered that people are getting over SWAC**

**Anyways, I do not own anything****.**

**Watch out, gun's out.**

Chad's POV

Everything is weird today. First, I woke up here in the sidewalk, second, I'm half naked , third my phone is inside my boxers, third I'm in front of my old lady neighbor's house and fourth, Dave Chester walked pass me and _smiled_. Like the creepy smile. I don't know what happened last night. All I remember is going to Sonny's party then that's it. I don't remember shit.

After walking back to my house, I marched up to my room and when I got a glimpse of myself I was shocked, there was a big '1 –D' on my chest I ran to the bathroom and tried to wash it off but when I touched it, it stung, then I realized it was a fucking tattoo. Somebody tattooed it on me. I became angry. Who would fucking do this?! Then I started to think and my anger turned into hatred and discussed.

Dave did this.

Dave's POV

I woke up early and decided to cook some breakfast for all of us here in Sonny's house. Sonny's beautiful when she sleeps. She looks like an angel. I wanted to kiss her right there but then our first kiss wouldn't be special. _Yes_ we haven't had our first kiss yet. We were about to kiss last night but _Chad_ ruined it. He kissed Sonny and I wanted to kill him. He had her first but he was stupid enough to let go of her. I have her now, she's mine and I'm not going to make his mistake. I kissed Sonny on the cheek and went down the kitchen and got eggs. I was about to turn the stove on when I heard my phone beeped, it's a text from James Conroy

**Guys, look who I found sleeping in his front porch****.**

It's a group message. And it's Chad. _Perfect._

**Where does he live?-Dave**

**Just a few houses from Sonny's. Why are you going to help him?- James**

**No. I'm going to tattoo something on his chest-Dave**

**Ohh, Chester's angry with Cooper. Why?-James**

**He kissed Sonny- Dave**

**I'll help you bro. We got your back- James**

**We?-Dave**

**Me and my two brothers. We're all brothers now.-James**

I smirked and started to dial my uncle. He works at a tattoo shop and he never sleeps. I'm the one who's using his apartment and his shop is near here.

After a few rings he answered

"Hey Uncle John. I have a favor, my friend gave me fifteen dollars because he wanted a tattoo. He's eighteen so we don't need parent's consent. Can you bring your tools and tattoo him on his chest?" After the phone call, James Conroy texted me Chad's address and I told my forwarded it to my uncle. I met James and his friends in front of Chad's house and they helped me carry him to the other sidewalk. After a few minutes of waiting for my uncle Chad started to stir awake

"Shit" I said but James patted my chest.

"I got this bro" James poured something in his shirt and made Chad smell it, making him fall asleep again

"What the fuck is that?" I asked him

"Secret. But I use it to make people fall in deep sleep." Then he laughed "Ew. Fucker has his phone in his pants!"

"What are you waiting for Chester? Tattoo him already" one of his friends said, I rolled my eyes

"My uncle will be the one who will put a tattoo on him. He's on his way" and they all nodded. After a few minutes after our conversation, my uncle arrived.

"Who is the one I'm going to tattoo?" he asked me. _Shit. How do I explain this?_ I looked atJames and he smiled

"Here sir, his name is Chad but he was scared so we have to make him sleep first" James said and my uncle smirked

"First timers" He said

"What are we gonna tattoo on this kid?" I smiled and said

"Put the biggest number one on his chest and then a dash then a big letter D" I said and my uncle nodded

"That's it?" James asked and I shook my head

"He's getting more next week" I said and when I started to hear the machine I smiled

"That's for kissing my girlfriend" I said to Chad and I saw James smile

"Oh, this is a part one of your revenge?" James asked and I nodded

"Well Cooper. Dave's guns are out so you better watch out." James and his friends laughed.

After the tattoo shit, James and his friends went home and so did my uncle. I stared at Chad and wanted to hurt him more but I just dragged him beside the sidewalk and took his shirt. I saw him stir again so I ran back two houses down and cleaned myself up, I went back and walked pass him, smiling at his confused face.

"Gun's out watch out, Cooper." I said quietly and began to walk back to Sonny's house

**Again, sorry for the shortest chapter ever. And vote guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AND IT'S CHANNY! Yay!**

**I do not own anything****.**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

Chad's POV

As much as I hate Dave I want to thank him. Sonny's crying because of him and she came to me for comfort. YES me! Chaddy! At first I acted like I didn't care but she was crying and I couldn't resist. She bought her Mercedes E and I drove it (_Yes, I did get to drive my dream car! (Another thank you to Dave_) to my house. My sister was gone so we had the house all to ourselves.

You might be confused right now, well let me explain, see Sonny and Dave fought yesterday because Dave won't be able to come to her this valentines hence making her alone on their first valentines. I think he has family emergency or something, but I don't care. I was listening to them and when Sonny saw me and hugged me in front of him which made him very angry-well he should be, he fucking tattooed shit on me- and it made me happy on the inside. Its valentines tomorrow and Sonny wants to hangout today for us to catch up and who am I to refuse?

So anyway. I have a plan and it will be the BEST date ever. Yes I'm going to take her out on a date and I'm going to make her happy. I'll fill for Dave's place and win her back over again.

Sonny and I watched a movie; it's not a romantic story but its a'ight. It's called the last five years. Have you ever heard of that movie? It used to be a play but then it was turned into a movie. It's okay for me. I love musicals and I love Anna Kendrick. After hanging out with Sonny, she called her mom and said that she's not going to come home and will sleep at Chloe's house. Oh Chloe is Chad by the way, yes; she will sleep in my room...as in next to me. She's still sad because of Dave leaving but you know what they say, if a girl is sad, it's easier to make her smile. Actually nobody said that, I just made it up. Anyways, right now, Sonny is changing into my sister's clothes and I prepared her a bubble bath. I'm both excited and nervous. I want her and now that she's inside _my_ bathroom _naked_ and I feel horny. But let's set it aside, all I really want to do is tell her that I'm ready. I want her to be mine and I want her to know that I'm hers.

Hey I'm here again. So what do you think happened?

Well... you're right.

.

..

….

…

…

…..

NOTHING. NOTHING HAPPENED

We literally hanged out and talked until she fell asleep. I was a little pissed, I mean, I expected a hot make out session but no, nothing. Just talking and catching up! But that's okay; my plan for her tomorrow will be special.

The next morning, Sonny went home early and I just received a text that the package was delivered

_Perfect_

Sonny's POV

Its valentine's day today… my first valentines with Dave and he's away. Sad right?

"Sonny, package for you sweetie!"

"Package?" I went down and my mother left it in the couch, I took it and opened it.

It was a box that says "wear me" and another box that says "put me on" I furrowed my brows and took the boxes out of the bigger box, then a simple note was written at the bottom of the box

_See you at 8 PM, I'll pick you up_

_-Chad Dylan Cooper_

I smiled…wait…

CHAD?

Chad's POV

I planned this day yesterday and got it all done today.

I'm just going to narrate everything okay?

So it all started at 8pm when I picked her up at her house, her black dress was so beautiful that I didn't speak at first, I called her phone and told her to open the door and when she did, boy was I stars trucked. Anyways, I took her to a hotel and we were greeted by the staff. They lead us to BASE ROOM A, it's a small room, can fit around two hundred High-schoolers, this is where my sister and her friends had their Minnie prom. I set the room full of different colored balloons and a small dinner for two table at the end. Alright I made my own prom with her but it's alright, I hope she likes it though. Anyways, I led her to the small table and we ate the food that was served to us, Sonny wasn't speaking, she just smiled like she was shocked. It was a comfortable silence. After a few bites, I started to speak

"I know I'm not your boyfriend Sonny...but I really like you. I regret not saying yes to your proposal of us being together but I do like you" I blurted out

"I mean- uhh, I have a gift for you!" Before she could speak, I took the wooden box below the table and gave it to her

"I'm yours?" she said

"Yes. It's your happy memory box. You can store everything that makes you happy there" I smiled, she smiled in return, but it was just a sympathy smile

"Chad…this is too much"

"I know I know...it's just that, you're sad about Dave and I wanted to replace it" she chuckled quietly and smiled at me

"Thank you, Chad" she bit her lip then started to speak again "I told Dave what you did at my party last time" I furrowed my brows

"What did I do?" I said

"Well, you got high then you kind of kissed me…and kissed me and kissed me" she said

"That's why Dave is mad at me!" I said oh my god, I kissed Sonny? Damn I'm fast

"He's mad at you? I'm sorry Chad" she asked and I nodded. I know what to do now.

"Actually, let's not mind that" I said and shook the thought of how I can have revenge with him. And I stood up

"You can make it up by dancing with me" I smiled and I eyed the DJ to play a slower song and we dance

"Chad" Sonny said

"Yes?"

"Thank you" She smiled

"Anything for my girl" I said, she looked at me and I looked down to her

"This is a secret I'll never tell to anyone" She said and I pulled her colder to me then we kissed.

I can hear my heart beat. It's getting faster now and I know this feeling. I hate this feeling but now that I'm experiencing it, I'm liking it. I stopped our kiss and looked at her

"I love you"

**CLIFFHANGER hahahaha sorry for the short chapter, ran out of Ideas and I'm full of school works hehehe hope you liked it! If you want to see the prom surprise of Chad, PM me and I'll give you a link to a YT vid where I got the idea Review guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm very sorry for the long no-update thing. I really had a bad author's block… anyways,**

**I do not own anything****.**

**The Aftermath**

Sonny's POV

"I love you"

"I love you"

His voice replayed inside my head. All of the emotions built up inside me. Anger, happiness, excitement...everything!

"Well, say something…." He said as he let go of my hand slowly. I stared at him. He placed both of his hands inside his pockets and smiled at me lovingly

" I love you, Sonny" Chad said laughing

"Oh my God. I love you!" he continued to laugh

"I LOVE YOU!" he placed both of his hands on my cheeks and looked me in the eye "I love you" He said with a trout-y smile

I can't do anything but stare. What should I do? What should I say? Do I love him? Do I still like him? Months ago I wanted _us_ to be a thing but now… I have Dave. I have Dave… I…have…Dave.

Dave who is away at our first valentines, Dave who tattooed Chad on the chest, Dave who showed me his dreams on our "first date", Dave who didn't even got mad at me when he found out that I kissed Chad…Dave.

My guy-in-gray shirt.

"Well, say so-something" he stuttered and I swallowed

"Why?" my voice cracked

He's confusing me

"W-What?" he said a little disappointed at my answer.

"Why, Chad? Why today? Why now? Why not months ago? Huh Chad? Months ago…when I liked you" my anger is building up inside me

"You're unfair!" I shouted at him making him back up.

_Oh I'm not done yet_

"Son-" he tried to speak but I shut him up

"NO!" I shouted. "You're a jerk Chad!"

"Sonny, calm down" he said holding my arms so that I would stop hitting him. I let him stop me. I sighed. He prepared so much and this night for me. I inhaled and exhaled.

"I'm sorry" I said

"For what?" He asked. I looked at his intense blue eyes

"For hitting and shouting at you" I said

"That's all?" he asked

"Chad" I said avoiding the question "lets just rewind everything and dance" I said. He thought for a moment and smiled

"Wanna dance m'lady?" I smiled at him

"Yes"

Chad's POV

My heart pounded. She's avoiding my questions so that must mean that she loves me too? I mean if she doesn't love me she'll be like "Oh sorry Chad, I have a jerk of a fucktard boyfriend right now" or something like that, right? That must mean she loves me too! Yes!

I, Chad Dylan Cooper, had decided to be a jerk and get Sonny from Dave. It will be easy because Sonny liked me first and still likes me so… bye bye Dave the jerk and hello Chaddie the boyfie.

Okay, that's lame, but who the fuck cares right? I'm getting my first girlfriend.

"Wanna dance m'lady?" I cocked one brow at her which made her smile

"Yes" she said and took my hand

Goodbye, Dave Chester.

The next day in class, I bought Sonny flowers to school, its quarter to seven and she's still not here so I figured that she would be late. My friends saw me and I just smiled at them, when it was thirty minutes to class, they all went inside. James Conroy saw me and began to tease me

"Ohh, Cooper, did your boyfriend give it to you?" he said, his friends tailing him with their fake 'ohhs' and 'awws'

"No, you pig head, it's for your funeral later" I said and flashed him a finger.

James' friends laughed at him and they punched each other til they went inside the school.

A roar of engine, brought my attention back to the parking lot and there she was, all hot and leathery. My Sonny motherfucking Munroe. I stared at her in awe until she was greeted by the person I hate the most, Dave Chester.

I feel like they were in slow mo and I enjoyed watching Sonny but I hated Dave. Why would a hot person like Sonny go out with a dork like him? What does he have that I don't?

"Sucks doesn't it?" a voice woke me up. I looked to my side and James was leaning on the tree, I rolled my eyes at him

"Are those flowers for Sonny?" he said

"What's it to you?" I said he replied with a chuckle

"I used to envy you, Chad"

I looked at him

"I mean, Sonny Munroe liked you. She was flirting with you and she ignored every guy who throw themselves at her" he clicked his tongue and we both watched the happy couple enter the school

She didn't even looked at me.

"You lost your chance bro" I looked at James "or sis?" he added then laughed all the way back to the school

"Jerk" I muttered then followed him inside.

I was about to enter our homeroom when at the corner of my eye, I saw Dave and Sonny about to enter the Janitor's room. There was no one else in the hall and they probably didn't see me.

Oh no.

I quickly looked for a solution and found one, I ran to the fire alarm, near the Janitor's room and pressed it and ran to the boy's comfort room, I quickly unbuckled my pants and pulled it down, I splashed my face with water and ran outside the comfort room panting, just in time for the teachers to see, I saw Dave come out of the Janitor's room and I quickly shouted

"What did you do, Dave?!" I shouted while buckling my pants, the teachers looked at him and I saw Sonny close the door behind Dave. Good, she won't be blamed.

The teachers began to question the stuttering Dave before our principal called him to his office. I held my laughter back.

When the teachers are starting to lead the students back to their classrooms, I knocked on the Janitor's room

"Its clear now" I said, Sonny opened the door and was surprised when she saw me

"Chad?"

I went inside the room, slowly pushing her in. I switched the lights on to see her clearly

"What were you doing?" I said and crossed my arms

"Chad, trust me, we didn't push the alarm" I rolled my eyes

"We?" I said

"Yes, Dave and me. We didn't do it, somebody else did" I rolled my eyes again

"I know you didn't, I pressed it" she was quiet

"What? How? Why would you-"

"What are you doing here?" I cut her off

"What?"

"Why did you go here with James?"I said

"What the hell id your problem?" She said

"I fucking asked you a question, Sonny" I said pushing her gently, she swallowed and said

"We were gonna play" She answered

"Play?" then I realized what she meant. They were gonna touch each other.

"Who told you that you can do that?" I said

"Me" she said and crossed her arms at me

"Oh, don't you do that." I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me

"I told you , You. Are. Mine" I said lowly, she stared at my eyes and I smirked, she's scared of me

"Chad-" I kissed her hard

"Mine." I said

I moved down to her neck and started kissing her, she wanted to play right?

"Chad" she moaned

"hmmm" I hummed to her neck, she liked it, I can tell

"Stop" she whispered

"No." I answered, the she was pushing me away

"Stop" I didn't obey

"STOP" she shouted but I didn't care, my hands were at her back and she couldn't get away from me whatever push she does

"STOP CHAD" she said and she managed to push me away

"Why?" I said half angry half sad

"Fuck you." Was her answer, pushing me aside and walking out of the room

"What the fuck?" I said to myself.

What did I do?

**Wait for the next update guys! I have a question, what do you call your air freshener in your country? Can you answer me like this? Name of brand- the country &amp; place you're from**

**Ex: Lysol- Philippines, Manila.**

**Review guys! Thanks 3**


End file.
